


This Was Not What Davey Had Planned

by writeitininkorinblood



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Les is mentioned briefly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey Jacob wanted a uneventful day where he could finish his homework and maybe find time to kiss his boyfriend a little. He did not, however, consider the effects of his little brother on his plans. Drastic oversight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Not What Davey Had Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I felt really bad for Davey in this but it all works out okay so he's fine.

“Hi Jack, here to see Sarah?”

Jack was greeted almost exclusively with exactly those words every Saturday when he visited the Jacobs' house. As far as Esther and Mayer knew, he was dating their daughter and had been for a couple of months. They approved of him, admitting he was a little rough around the edges but also acknowledging that all three of their kids loved him, and that he was polite and well-behaved, especially considering he hadn’t had the most settled upbringing.

What the Jacob parents weren’t aware of was that Jack was in fact actually dating their son, and that the boys were completely enamoured with each other. Esther and Mayer spent most of Saturday downstairs, in the kitchen on the living room, and consequently had no idea that when Jack lolloped up the stairs, it was Davey he went to kiss hello and pull into a hug. It was mostly Davey’s idea. He was pathologically terrified that his parents would hate him if they found out he was dating a boy, and it was the one thing on which he was willing to adopt a ‘what they don’t know won’t hurt them’ policy. He’d wanted both a reason to explain why Jack spent every weekend without fail at his house, and something to distract his parents from the truth if they saw him getting too tactile with Jack every now and then which, he begrudgingly admitted, he did often when he was tired and not properly thinking things through.

It wasn’t a difficult ruse to keep up. Jack and Davey were obviously friends, so it wasn’t too strange to see Davey occupying the spare seat next to Jack at the table when Sarah sat on the other side. Esther and Mayer didn’t have to know that Jack intertwined his fingers with Davey’s under the table, or that he brushed his foot against Davey’s ankle for the duration of the meal. He was chastely affectionate with Sarah, generous with one-armed hugs and kisses on the cheek that he would have given her whether they were fake-dating or not, and that seemed to be enough to convince her parents of the authenticity of the relationship. Jack wasn’t completely thrilled with the idea of lying to people who had been so nice to him, but Davey’s happiness mattered more to him and that was enough of a justification in his mind.

“Aren’t I always?” Jack replied, smiling warmly back at Ester Jacob as she opened the door wide to let him in. It was a question, so not technically a lie. She just didn’t know that the answer wasn’t what she expected.

“Could you call her in here for a moment? And David, too. We’d like to talk to the three of you.”

That was new. Usually he was allowed to go upstairs without any further questions, poking his head round Sarah’s door to say hi before continuing down the hall to find Davey. But Esther was the closest Jack had to a mum and he’d do pretty much anything she asked of him. How was he meant to say no to someone who made such great cake?

“What did you hear? Whatever it was, Sarah started it,” Jack joked, already halfway up the stairs. Esther just shook her head, smiling. She didn’t need a proper answer to tell her that Jack would return back downstairs with her two oldest children soon enough.

Jack skipped Sarah’s room for once, intending to knock on his way back downstairs with Davey. The door to the boys’ room was ajar at the end of the hall and Jack quietly inched it open a little more to wriggle inside. Davey was sat at his desk, his hair rough and messy from where he’d been running his hands through it in frustration. Jack leaned against the doorframe for a moment, smiling fondly at him. He was working hard on something, bent over his laptop as he typed away rapidly. Jack knew it would be possible to stand there all day without Davey noticing him, but he wanted to kiss him so badly. Eventually he gave in, walking over to the desk and leaning over Davey’s shoulder to kiss his lips. His boyfriend was startled; he’d been so absorbed in his work that he hadn’t noticed Jack sneak up behind him. He inhaled fast in surprise, before smiling into the kiss, happy to be interrupted if this was the means. His hand found its way into the hair at the back of Jack’s neck.

“You. Need to. Think less,” Jack said, between quick kisses. “I could hear you from across the room.” He pulled away a little, rearranging a few papers so he could sit on the edge of the desk.

“I have work to do,” Davey argued. Or at least tried to, his nose wrinkled in mock annoyance.

“You always say that.” Jack leaned forward to kiss Davey’s nose to erase the expression. “Les at Little League?”

“Mmm.” Davey nodded, not listening as he tried to go back to his homework. Dating Jack was rather like having a cat. They both tried to climb all over what you were doing so you’d give them attention instead. And Davey really wanted to finish at least one more maths problem before spending the afternoon with Jack.

“The numbers will have to wait, Dave, your parents want to see us.” Jack teased the pencil from Davey’s hand and hid it behind his back. It took a second of indignant whines before the confusion set in.

“You and me us? Why?” Davey’s brow furrowed and Jack wanted to smooth the lines away. Davey was stressed more often than he should be and Jack took it as a personal mission to try and alleviate some of that tension. Even if he often was what that caused it.

“You, me and Sarah us. And I have no idea.”

Davey reluctantly tore himself away from his work for good and traipsed down the hall after Jack, waiting as he knocked on Sarah’s door, greeted her, and brought her downstairs with them.

 

Soon they were all assembled on the sofa, Sarah in the centre, flanked by the two boys. Esther and Mayer were stood in front of them. It felt very much like they were about to be interrogated and it made Jack uneasy. They hadn’t taught Les any bad words or trashed the house or liberated alcohol from the cupboard. What was there to question them all about?

Esther wasted no time in answering the query for him.

“Jack, Sarah, we know you two aren’t really dating. And to be frank, David, Jack, we know about you two.” She hadn’t paused once and it took a moment to process, but once it had sunken in Davey’s face went white, a single tremble going through his hands before he went completely still.

Jack considered everything they lost in that moment. At least kissing behind closed doors and being able to cuddle in Davey’s bed when he stayed over. Maybe his open invitation to the Jacobs' house. Hopefully not the roof over Davey’s head. Esther and Mayer didn’t seem angry, but that didn’t mean they weren’t about to shout and lecture.

Sarah grabbed hold of Davey’s hand, letting him squeeze tightly to anchor himself to something. Jack wanted to nudge Sarah out the way and pull Davey into his arms but he had no idea whether that would make this better or worse. This was a big thing, coming out to your parents. And Davey hadn’t exactly been allowed to do it on his own terms. Mayer could tell the words had induced an anxiety attack in his son and he hastened to try and calm him.

“David, it’s okay. We’re not angry, or disappointed or even remotely upset. You don’t have to be worried. Please, don’t panic about this. In our eyes, it changes nothing.” His voice was soft and reassuring and it put Jack’s mind completely at rest. This was going to be okay.

Davey nodded slowly and the tiniest bit of colour returned to his cheeks. Jack couldn’t not touch him anymore, reaching an arm behind Sarah to stroke his fingers gently over Davey’s shoulder. He felt him shiver, even though Jack was only touching him over his t-shirt.

“Care to explain everything that’s happened?” Esther asked, stern but not demanding.

Davey shook his head. He wasn’t sure he could talk at all. Sarah rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand and began to confess.

“We didn’t mean to lie, Mum. Well, we did. But Davey was just scared you wouldn’t approve, and he thought you’d find out if Jack was always over here. So the boys needed an alibi and I volunteered. I think we’re all sorry, but we weren’t trying to be wilful or disobedient. It was first and foremost intended as a way to make Davey and Jack feel safer, not as a deliberate lie.”

Jack could have kissed Sarah for being the one to explain. He felt awkward, called out on a lie that he actually, for once, felt bad about. He was embarrassed and didn’t want to be under scrutiny. Davey’s free hand had crossed up to his shoulder to where Jack’s fingers had been toying, and held them tightly. That was all Jack could focus on.

“David, does Jack make you happy?” Esther asked, gently.

Both boys blushed, but Davey nodded firmly, looking at the floor.

“Then that’s enough for us. We don’t care who you date, so long as they’re good to you. And we trusted Jack with Sarah so I see no reason not to trust him with you.”

Davey’s lips curved into a small smile and he pulled together enough nerve to speak.

“How did you find out?” His voice was quiet and resigned, but there, so Jack knew this was going to turn out okay.

“Walls have ears, David.” Mayer said, amusement in his voice.

“Les.” Davey deadpanned, his eyes narrowing.

His mind flicked through all the possible ways Les could have found out. Maybe by text message, if he’d somehow gotten his hands on Davey’s phone and gone through his contacts. Or maybe he’d seen Davey and Jack? They’d never done anything bad in the house (or, for that matter, outside of it), but they’d had a few make out sessions. Although Davey had always made certain they had the house to themselves before crawling up over Jack and kissing him like that. Maybe Les had just seen them kiss? He was ten, but he wasn’t stupid. He had to be able see the intimacy and affection that Davey always felt when he and Jack kissed. They weren’t always careful about it and it was almost laughably likely that they could be caught without even noticing. Still, he would be having words with that boy later. He moved on, bolstered by his parents’ positive reaction to everything.

“Does Jack have to sleep in Sarah’s room when he stays over now?” Davey asked, not even bothering to hide how much he disliked that idea. Whenever Jack slept over he categorically wasn’t allowed to sleep in Sarah’s bed, so he slept in Davey’s instead. It was an accidental but much appreciated side-effect of their deception. Jack was warm and comfortable to sleep beside, and Davey wasn’t keen to give that up. He felt Sarah shake with withheld giggles beside him.

Mayer and Esther shared an amused smile. They’d clearly already discussed this.

“No, I don’t think so,” Esther began. “But you understand that we don’t feel comfortable with you and Jack sleeping in the same bed under our roof. We’d feel the same if it were Sarah and a boyfriend of hers. So if Jack stays over, it’s on the couch, okay?”

Davey tugged his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, but nodded, sighing. Jack agreed too, wanting to stay on the Jacobs’ good side. If he had to sacrifice his night a month using Davey as a pillow, then so be it.

“We’re going to let you talk this all out, now. David, take some deep breaths. No one is mad. We know why you lied, and we’re sorry you didn’t feel like you could tell us the truth. We don’t have a problem with you being gay, and it’s important to us that you know that.” Mayer put his hand on Davey’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly before he and Esther retreated to the kitchen.

Sarah, Jack and Davey sat in silence a moment. Sarah was first to interrupt the still of their breathing.

“I’m going to go. Jack, make sure Davey doesn’t hyperventilate.” She kissed both of their cheeks and eased her hand out of her brother’s dependent grip.

“Thanks, Sarah. For everything.” Jack smiled warmly. Sarah nodded, smiling back as she climbed the stairs.

 

As soon as he was alone with Jack, Davey buried his face in his hands, groaning in anguish. Jack slid across the sofa, putting an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him close.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He cooed, trying to calm him down a little.

“They know. Jack I can’t believe they know.” Davey turned his face into Jack’s chest, wanting to hide from everything.

“Yes, they do. But, hey, look at me.” Jack nudged Davey’s chin to get him to look up but all he got was a flash of sad blue eyes before Davey buried his face in Jack’s neck, snuffling gently with his nose in a way that was almost ticklish. “Dave, they’re okay with it. With us. You don’t have to panic.” It was a rare occasion when Jack was the more level-headed one.

“I know I don’t, objectively. It’s just… a lot.” Davey sighed, shuffling until he was practically sitting in Jack’s lap.

“I know, love. I know. But it terrifies me when you go catatonic.” Jack rubbed a hand up and down Davey’s back.

Davey just snorted. ‘Catatonic’ was not a Jack word.

“Hey, sometimes I listen when you talk and occasionally the long words stick.” Jack poked Davey gently in the side, indignant.

“Stay.” Davey commanded weakly, seemingly out of nowhere. “Please. Tonight. Just, stay.” He didn’t want to be alone. He knew if he was then he’d toss and turn all night, his mind racing through all the ways the conversation with his parents could have gone. And Les was more likely to survive the night if there were witnesses.

“I can, but I have to sleep on the sofa.” Jack reminded him. “No more catnaps in your bed, Dave.” It was going to be a great loss. Jack never slept quite as well as when Davey’s arms were around him.

“They said you had to sleep on the couch. They never said anything about where _I_ had to sleep. Might not be as comfortable as my bed, but you’d be here so it’s okay with me.” The words were whispered against Jack’s neck and a shiver ran down his spine from the warm breaths.

“Okay you’re getting ridiculously sappy so I know you’re sleepy.”

Jack rested his cheek on the top of Davey’s head, getting comfortable and hoping they’d be able to get away with a nap on the sofa.

“It’s ten in the morning.” It was a protestation, but there was no weight behind it.

“If you can honestly tell me you got more than three hours sleep last night, I will eat my hat.”

Davey just laughed and let his eyes close. Jack was warm and it was making him drowsy. In truth he’d gotten four hours sleep the night before, once he’d finished writing articles for the school paper. But he wasn’t going to tell Jack that. His boyfriend was rather fond of his hat so Davey was certain he wouldn’t want to eat it, and Jack was never one to go back on his word.  He wriggled until he was snug against Jack’s side and let his breaths get longer and deeper as he relaxed.

 

Esther and Mayer watched from the kitchen as their eldest son curled up beside his boyfriend on the sofa and shared a smile. Davey had seemed unhappy for months. He’d clearly been hiding something for a while, and he’d looked miserable whenever Jack kissed Sarah’s cheek. What Esther and Mayer had thought was annoyance that his best friend was more interested in his girlfriend than him was now evidently jealously that Jack could openly kiss his fake girlfriend but not his real boyfriend. Now everything was out in the open, Davey already looked far calmer and contented. They could not have been more glad that Les had admitted he’d found Jack and Davey curled up, much like they were now, on Davey’s bed as they swapped kisses. Neither minded that it was Davey Jack liked and not Sarah. They were mostly just glad they had their son back.


End file.
